Traitors
by SleepDeprivedLuna
Summary: when a toa team finds out about what the brotherhood of makuta plan to over-through and conquer all life a toa team try to confront them and are branded as traitors and sentenced to death, or were they?
1. Chapter 1 false traitors

-Chapter 1-

Six Toa bound to steel poles and in chains.  
>They were stripped of their masks, armor and weapons.<p>

There where matoran and toa who all were yelling different things. Some would yell, or chant, "KILL! KILL!", over and over again.

Then, others would yell, "YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE! ", or "THEY'RE BEING FRAMED!"

But these were stopped by the Makuta judge yelling, "SILENCE!"

"You're making a mistake we are not traitors!" Toa Dierak yelled persistently, "MY TEAM AND I PROTECTED YOU ALL COUNTLESS TIMES WE-", he was cut off by Teridax.

"Ahem", muttered Teridax. "You are not protectors; you are enemies of the Great Spirit Mata nui. You are here by charged with the following crimes." He opened the scroll and read the list.

"Murder, plans to terrorize the peace, and treason of the highest order. " He closed the scroll. "How do you plead?"

All six bound toa yelled at once, "NOT GUILTY, SIR!"

The Makuta looked at one another and stood, left the room to form a verdict. The crowd murmured amongst themselves. The toa whispered amongst each other, as well.

Miya, the toa of water, turned to Dierak, tears pouring down her face. "Dierak, what's going to happen to us?" she said between sobs. "You said that they would listen to us and we would be free."

"I know what I said. ", He replied, quietly.

He looked at the members of his team.  
>Himself- Dierak , the toa of plasma and the leader of the team.<br>Miya, the toa of water, his second in command/tactician, and his girlfriend.  
>Homura, the toa of fire and the teams black smith.<br>Haukea, the toa of ice, and the team's medic.  
>Ellil, toa of air, team archer, and herb master.<br>And at the end was Keri, the toa of stone and the team's comic relief.

"I am so sorry everyone…this is all my fault." He looked down, his black hair covering his blue eyes. "Dierak, look, it's Helryx! She's here to save us! ", one of his team cried.

Dierak looked up, and found her in the crowd, just as the Makuta came back with their verdict.

"Traitors, can you hear us?"

All six nodded yes.

"Toa Dierak, Miya, Homura, Ellil, Haukea, and Keri; we have taken your impressive service record into account when we reached this verdict."

Dierak shouted at the top of his lungs," Let my team go! I'll take all their blame; just let them go free!"

The judge was going to speak, but Teridax cut him off. He spoke words of granite, "No. I'm sorry, toa, if this was any other crime we might consider it. But, maybe you should have thought about that before you committed treason." The judge was pushed back, and Teridax continued in his place.

"Guilty; you are here by sentenced a death by my choosing."

"Take them away!"

Dierak looked into Helryx's eyes and silently pleaded, Help us!-

She just got up and left the court room, and a few others did as well. The six were shocked that the woman who lead them abandoned them, then and there.

Miya said a breathless "No…please don't leave us… We need you…"

The other four screamed with rage and profanity. It didn't matter, though. They knew their fate; they were dead.

As toa.


	2. Chapter 2 lessons

Guards came to gather the six toa, matoran and toa alike were getting up and leaving some still debating if the verdict was just. Teridax just watched surveying what he did and what his next move will be, until shouts from the guards broke his thoughts. And it was a good thing to as he looked up and a spear was headed straight for his face. Using his superior agility and dodge it. He looked at who had thrown it; it was ex-toa Dierak who was exhausted from the effort. The guards tackled him and held him to the ground. The other five struggled but it was in vain they were forcefully taken away, Dierak looked at Miya till the doors closed and his head was forced to look up at teridax who spoke.

"Im impressed that you could get a spear from the guards."

"What do you want to do us to do with him my lord?" said one of the guards.

Teridax thought for a moment. "Let him go. Let him fight for his freedom." He smiled a toothy grin. "If he can that is."

The guards let Dierak go and hauled him to his feet. A million thoughts were going through his head, what do I do? I've got no weapon or mask to give me the upper hand.

"Give him a weapon I want him to think he has a chance against me."

Dierak was given a rusted sword. Now only one thought went through his head. –I am fucked-, but he didn't let that stop him. He readied for battle. One of the guards gave Teridax his scythe. "Are you ready toa?" he asked. Dierak didn't say a word he had to focus, he formulated a plan in his head.

The two rushed at each other trading blows getting nowhere with each other, but teridax knew that he was slowly losing the battle. He knew this would have to stop and he knew how. Dierak saw an opening and took it. To end this battle he swung the sword.

A loud THUMP made Dierak freeze in fear. Teridax caught his sword with his hand, he then wrestled the sword form his grip and through to a guard. Teridax leaned in close.

"I think you need a change of look." Dierak was puzzled at that statement, but before he could contemplate it he was slammed to the floor. Teridax grabbed his left arm and out stretched it.

"What are you doing?"

Teridax then summoned a stone hammer along with stone bindings for Dierak's arm.

"I'm teaching you a lesson." He lifted the hammer over his head. "A lesson so you won't be much trouble again."

He brought down the hammer and Dierak screamed so loud that the Great Spirit would wake up from it. Teridax lifted the hammer and admired his work. The arm was a pool of blood with bits of bone sticking out. He un-summoned the hammer.

"That's better I think you'll should be less of a hassle now." He looked at the guards. "Take him away this time." The guards nodded and dragged Dierak to were the rest of his team was taken.

"Was that necessary teridax?"

Teridax looked and saw icarax enter the room; one of the few Makuta who knew what would soon happen and supported him in this idea.

"No but I thought it was fun to crush his spirit as well as a limb."

Icarax shrugged. "You have to admit that was close."

"What was?" said teridax

"Don't play dumb you know what." Icarax growled. "If the judge listened to the toa then he would go to miserix and all our hard work would be for nothing."

Teridax hated miserix, the leader of the brotherhood. He and the rest of his race are to maintain peace alongside the toa, to which all did for a while. But when teridax found out that the toa were the only one who get recognized for doing almost nothing made him angry. And when he confronted miserix about this he was talked down to like a child. He was told that they don't need to be known or respected the fact that we exist is enough for the Great Spirit. No that is not right I will teach the people of this world to respect my kind…..no not my kind just me and only me.

"I know get back to your post and be ready for the signal."

"I have been waiting for your "signal" for decades now, I'm beginning to doubt if you're going to pull this off."

The room got cold as teridax glared who he then grabbed icarax by the thought. "You will do as I say even if it takes one thousand years! Is that clear?!"

Icarax nodded and teridax let him go. He slumped to the floor coughing trying to catch his breath.

"Now go and remember to do as you're told."

After icarax left he went down the hallway that led to wear the toa were taken, he wanted to escort them to their new cozy home.


	3. Chapter 3 shipped first class

-chapter 3- shipped first class.

Dierak was dragged down the hallway and through a series of doors, Dierak would have struggled but he was in too much pain from his shattered arm. He was dragged through more doors until he started to feel a breeze, no it was more than that. He decided that he would lift his eyes to see. They were headed toward the dock.

-this makes a bit of sense, thought Dierak. Why keep criminals' in a city were anything could go wrong. Now the next problem was trying to figure out where they would be taken to for their unlawful punishment.-

His attention was kicked back to reality as he was thrown into the cargo opening; he landed on his broken arm. His breath hissed as more pain shot through him. He slowly picked himself up, picked a seat next to Miya and looked around to see who else was sharing his fate.

The cargo hold was very big but most of it was stuffed with black iron boxes and others were packed in mobile freezers, whatever was in there the Makuta wanted to keep safe and sound. The same could not be said for the prisoners, there was him, Miya, Homura, Ellil, Haukea, and Keri. The others were complete mystery to both him and his team.

Teridax walked up and motioned one of the guards they were too far away for Dierak to hear what was being said but he could guess. Sedate any who give you trouble. The guard saluted and returned to his post. Teridax walked to the front of the boat, the gate closed and a low hum started and a jolt made all in the cargo bay to lean to Dierak's left he fell on Miya and his shattered arm. He let out a sequel of pain.

"Oh my god Dierak your arm are you ok?" said Miya, who felt the squish of his arm on her.

"No its shattered looks like I won't be using a shield anymore." He replied. Trying to get a laugh or even a chuckle out of anyone the room was silent. He looked at his team mates all who seemed to have mixed emotions about what just happened.

"Are you all ok?" he asked. He didn't get an answer. They all felt like they lost hope, and he didn't blame them. Homura whispered something under his breath.

"What was that?" standing up Said Dierak.

He stood as well and spoke louder this time. "I said why did I agree to this? If anything you should be the only one who should fall."

"Look I tried to free you all at my expense but that was shot down you were there!" the two started to argue with one another.

"Guys" said Miya. The two didn't seem to hear her and the argument seemed to get louder as more of the toa got involved one way or another. It also didn't help that the other prisoners joined in for the fun even if they didn't know what was going on.

"EVEN IF YOU DIED BACK THERE, THIS WOULD STILL HAPPEN. YOU EVEN TRIED TO KILL TERIDAX WHICH HAS MADE THINGS WORSE! IF YOU HADENT NOTICED, YOU GOT YOUR ARM SHATTERED!" the argument was skyrocketing quickly, with no chance of quieting down.

-The helm of the boat-

The guards were doing their best to ignore the argument; there were always a few with prisoners now and again. But this one was really loud, and to top it off it was annoying. The captain looked at teridax who ether didn't take notice or just didn't care. The captain found the courage to speak.

"U-um sir would you like us to do something about the loud noise."

"No let them squabble, it will be the last chance they get."

Those words chilled the captain to the bone. He then turned back to what he was doing, trying to drown out the noise with his own thoughts.

-Back in the cargo hold-

The argument was testing Miya's patients which were warring thin. That was when Homura grabbed Dierak's left arm causing to scream. She snapped. It was over in a moment all five toa and the rest of the inmates were on the floor ether clutching there faced or their groin in pain. Dierak got the groin.

She sat back down and laid her head back and closed her eyes. Homura and Dierak looked at one another, neither one wanted to say sorry, Dierak knew why. They were all mad at him and what would await them in prison. And he didn't blame them. Everyone else got up and went back to where they had been before the fight. Night had fallen and all were tiered.

He leaned on Miya who was crying softly. He leaned his head on hers, and whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"I know" she replied. The two wrapped their arms around each other and fell asleep like that. Each toa and prisoner soon fell asleep as well.

All were hoping that all of this was a dream and the next day they would wake up in their beds from this nightmare.

Even though they didn't know where they were heading they all knew that they would need more than luck to survive where they were headed.

For where they were headed was the homeland of the Makuta.

Destral.


	4. Chapter 4 the medic

-chapter 4 the medic-

Every toa knew what Destral was, it was a facility that bread endangered species of animals but it was more commonly known for being the most secure and horrible prison on earth. Many have died here none have escaped though many have tried. This would be there home till they died.

The boat was docked and the prisoners were escorted out in a line. This time by different guards Makuta, all the guards on this island were Makuta the only things that weren't Makuta were the animals and the prisoners.

Dierak and his team moved to the back of the line. They wanted to remain together as long as possible but soon they too were escorted out. Teridax stood at the gate watching the prisoners, for what one could only guess. He did nothing till Dierak and company walked near, he was stopped.

Teridax asked. "How's the arm toa? Dose it still hurt?"

"No it doesn't" he replied. A lie but he didn't care he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

Teridax then grabbed Dierak's shattered arm and said. "Well that's good to hear, we don't want you to get an infection here and spoil our prisons clean streak." He started to roll his fingers; teridax could feel the shattered bits of bone and moved them around. Dierak could no longer stand the pain falling to his knees but made no sound, tears started to form.

"Stop it don't you see you're hurting him!" screamed Miya.

Teridax looked at Miya but didn't stop what he was doing. "Stop but why isn't this what you all wanted? To see you're leader in unimaginable pain and agony because what you went though yesterday?"

Miya didn't speak. She had no words. None of the others did ether.

Teridax let Dierak go, who slumped to the ground in agony. "Guard take him to the infirmary patch up that arm, we don't want him to die yet." The guard saluted and dragged off the limp toa leader. Teridax then looked at Miya.

"you all are pathetic, worthless pieces of trash." teridax coldly Said. "I have more respect for your leader than all of you put together." He snapped his fingers and the guards started to take the rest of the toa away.

Homura dared to speak. "Why do you have more respect for him than the rest of us?"

Teridax began walking away. But stopped turned and looked Homura dead in the eyes and replied.

"Because when I grabbed him none of you did anything." He let his word sink in for a moment. "Even you Miya, you waited till he was on his knees barley concuss to say anything." With that he walked away.

The five were mortified. When the guards started to move they didn't even resist they went with the flow.

They were led to their cell, toa were given special cells if they came in a group, and this was done so that no toa would commit suicide or murder when split from their team, the five walked into their cell and each picked a bed Miya sat by herself, the rest knew that she would want to be with Dierak when he got back or if he got back. Their new home for the rest of their life, but Miya wasn't thinking of that. Her thoughts were of what happened; _I didn't do anything why, why didn't I say something sooner_. She lied her head on her hard pillow and faced the wall saying nothing, trying for sleep.

-Medics office-

Dierak sat in a chair waiting for this medic to arrive. He waited for a few minutes then a few hours. _When is this guy going to get here?!_ He thought. He looked at his arm of which started to get shades of purple and black in parts. _If I'm lucky maybe they will give me a robotic arm. Wow how cool would th-._

His thoughts were interrupted by a man rushing through the door. Dierak looked surprised. Was this man his doctor?

The man was lean and wore a lab coat; he looked like he had too many cups of coffee this morning, and to top it all off he was getting many needles ready.

"So doctor-?"

"The names Mutran I will be your doctor till you die. Now let's get a look at your arm."

Without a moment's notice he grabbed Dierak's arm. Dierak let out a small yip. Mutran looked at him.

"Oh dose this hurt?" he said in a mocking tone. "Good its support to, your arm is shattered beyond all reason. There is nothing I can do to fix it but I will give you something for the pain that will be in your meals." Mutran then let go of his arm.

Dierak sat for a moment. _What now_ he thought.

Mutran turned slightly and noticed that Dierak was still in the room.

"Well what are you waiting for? Medals go? back to your cell."

With that he got up and the guards escorted him to his shared cell.

By the time he got back the rest were fast asleep, he didn't want to wake ether one of them so he just leaned up agenst one of the corners of the room and drifted off into sleep.

-Somewhere in Destral-

Teridax was leaning on one of the many railways overlooking the silver waters that surrounded the island. He was alone and liked it that way. Here he would ponder what could have been.

What would have happened if I took your place like I should have? You to see you safe to protect you. What would this world be like if you were still alive?

Brother.


End file.
